The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Flagdena’.
‘Flagdena’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large tri-colored, white and 2 distinct tones of red-purple flowers, medium green foliage, medium sized creeping and trailing plant habit with good branching and is early to flower.
‘Flagdena’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘G0549-1’ with white flowers. ‘G0549-1’ less seed set and has fewer flowers than ‘Flagdena’.
The male parent of ‘Flagdena’ was an unknown Verbena plant in the greenhouse with the female plant. The resultant seed as sown in February 2005.
‘Flagdena’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the August 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Flagdena’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.